This Little Girl
by Kid of the Dark
Summary: Its been years since Amy, Cream, Rouge, Blaze and Ruby have disappeared with out a trace, leaving the guys devastated. Seven years later, familiar faces are shown and a new gang appears out of nowhere is out to get the Sonic Team... SxA, RxK, CxT, SHxOC SxB


**This Little Girl**

**The first few chapters of this story will just be a test to see how many people actually want me to write this story. So if you guys want me to continue just review, follow and/or favourite and tell me what you think about it.**

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog and Co. SEGA does. I only own Ruby and nothing else. R&R**

**X**

It was the perfect day in Station Square. Bright sun, not too hot or cold, but just right. It gave off that type of feeling that made all your worries drift away into the wind. It all seemed peaceful. Even Dr. Eggman had decided to take a break from his evil schemes to enjoy the scenery of Station Square, as did the Sonic Team. We would find Sonic resting peacefully on a tree branch with his eyes closed, daydreaming about whatever the blue hedgehog would dream about. Tails would be testing on his newest inventions, Knuckles would be guarding the Master Emerald as always and Shadow would be where ever he desire, from an ally way to sitting under a shady tree with his eyes closing, and no-one knowing if he was asleep or not or dead.

And as for the girls, each doing their own separate thing. Amy sat in a small coffee shop gossiping along with her older sister Ruby Rose, a hot-pink hedgehog with long quills tied in a ponytail. Rouge would be seen flirting her way with Knuckles or collecting precious jewels from the most expensive shops and lastly Cream, who was baking treats with her mother, Vanilla and her pet chao, Cheese.

Oh, how the day was just perfect. But just maybe not for everyone.

Amy had asked Sonic for another date a few days ago and he reluctantly agree to go with her and to meet her at the coffee shop, known as 'Chao Café'. But Sonic, being the hedgehog he is, had once again failed to arrive. Amy sat alone in the small café waiting for two and a half hours for her hero to make an appearance. She was about to give up when her older sister, Ruby, had walked in. She saw the sadden expression pasted upon her younger sisters face. She sat cross from her sister and soon the two conjured up a conversation, letting Amy forget about the cobalt hedgehog.

"So what brings you here?" asked Amy, placing her elbows on the table, her hands intertwined together and letting her head rest upon them.

"Apparently this café only opened a few days ago, so I thought it would be nice to come and try some of the coffee here." Ruby replied, before ordering herself a coffee and Amy ordering a strawberry short cake, "What about you? Come to try out the deserts?"

Amy giggled, "Actually, I came here to meet with Sonic. He promised me a date last week. But he never showed up. No surprise there," she said, sarcastically, "I was actually about to leave just before you came in."

"So that's why you looked sad and depressed." Amy silently nodded her head, her sadden expression had now returned. "You know what you need?"

"What?"

"A girls day out!" she declared, standing up with her fist in the air.

"Ruby, you're making a scene." spoke Amy, burying her head under her arms hoping no-one would pay too much attention to them.

"Oh come on! Its time you let go of all your worries and live life just as you should!" yelled Ruby, making yet another scene in the small coffee shop.

"Ok, ok as long as you calm down already and stop embarrassing yourself." Amy finally gave in. Her sister was right. She had been chasing a childish dream since she was eight. Now at the age of 14, it was time to grow up and live her own life just as she pleases.

"Well let's go then!" Ruby clasped her sister's hand and began to make their way out of the café.

"Wait, what about my cake?"

"Oh right and I still need my morning coffee." Ruby, only sixteen years old, always bought a coffee every morning to give her a morning boost. "You go get our order while I call up the other girls."

Amy nodded in reply and walked backed to go collect their orders. Ruby immediately pulled out her cell phone and began dialling numbers.

**X**

We now take our attention to a small floating island known as Angel Island. The home of the Master Emerald and a certain red echidna, who was lazily resting upon the white steps of the pedestal that held the giant Emerald.

He could clearly hear the rustle of the wind blowing against the trees and plants of the island. He could also hear small faint foot step that came from behind him. Normally he would immediately jump up and attack the intruder before asking why they had set foot on this sacred land.

Knuckles snickered, obviously knowing exactly who the intruder was.

"How many times have I told you? Get lost Rouge." he spoke.

"Oh come on, _Knuckie._" replied Rouge with her seductive voice, "It's been awhile since I came to visit." she walked up to the guardian and sat down beside him.

"Yeah and I was getting used to it too. Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Says the one who sits and stares at a rock all day and night." She retorted.

"The Master Emerald," he corrected her, "And it's my job and a very high responsibility. Not that you would know _anything _about that."

"Excuse me?! Just what's that supposed to mean?!" Rouge yelled, standing up and placing her hands on her hips. Knuckles stood up as and faced the ivory bat.

"It means that you're not responsible. You think you can get anything you want with a sway of your hips or flashing your eyes. All you really cared about is you own satisfaction."

"That is not true!"

"Yes it is."

"Prove it!"

"You're a girl. Girls like you think they own the world or something."

Now Rouges rage was beyond mad. Though she didn't cry, she wasn't the type to cry or get upset easily and show that much weakness. He had not only insulted her but practically every girl in the world, and there was no way she would let him get away with that. She slapped him right in the cheek glaring right into his eyes.

"OW! What the hell was that for?!" Knuckles placed his hand on his redden cheek.

"Take that back! Not every girl is like that!"

"Oh really?"

"Really!"

"And just what are you going to do about it?"

"I'll-" she was interrupted by the sound of her phone going off, signalling that someone is calling her. She growled and then took a deep breath before answering it, "Hello?" she said calmly.

"Oh hey Ruby…" she turned around facing the other direction from Knuckles, "Naw, I'm not really doing anything worth mentioning, why?... Really?... Ok I'll meet you guys' there." she walked away not saying another word to Knuckles.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere away from you." and with that, she spread out her wings letting them carry her off into the sky.

Knuckles watched as she flew away, '_did she actually believe me…_' he thought as he placed his hand on his slapped cheek again, not feeling any pain but something else…

**X**

"Hmm… Where are they?!"

"Please don't make another scene. We're not even inside the mall yet."

After their morning snack in the coffee shop, Amy and Ruby made their way to Station Square Shopping Centre. There, they were to meet up with two of their friends.

"So who did you call up again?" ask Amy, slurping on her Sour Cherry and Raspberry flavoured Slurpee that she bought not too long ago.

"Just Cream and Rouge." answered Ruby, drinking her own Slurpee with the flavours of Virgin Margarita, Cola and Sour Apple.

"Amy, Ruby!" a familiar voice was yelled out coming from their right. They turned their heads in the direction on the voice and saw Cream and Rouge heading their way.

"Sorry to keep you two waiting for so long." said the sweet voice of Creams'.

"It's alright, we've only been waiting for less than ten minutes."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let girls' day begin!" yelled Ruby, full of enthusiasm. The four friends made their way into the giant mall, after Amy and Ruby put their empty cartons in the bin of course.

**X**

The sun had already set and the moon had risen two hours ago, illuminating the night sky. It was only 8:00 when the girls had returned to Amy's home after their long day. They first went shopping for new outfits and clothing, then had lunch and did a load more girl stuff with together. Now they were all preparing for 'Girls Night'. The four friends sat in the living room gossiping about this and that, or just whatever they liked to talk about.

"Thanks guys, I really needed this." thanked Amy. She wore a red short sleeve t-shirt with grey shorts and purple slippers. Cream sat next to her wearing a yellow onesie and Ruby wore a red long sleeve shirt and white long pants with rainbow polka dots.

"Heh, you not the only one…" muttered Rouge but loud enough for everyone else to hear. She wore a short navy blue jersey pyjama set with contrast piping.

The girls all looked confused as they turned their attention to the ivory bat.

"Why, what happened?" asked Ruby.

"Just Knucklehead being an ass…"

"So tell us what happened."

Rouge took a deep breath before telling them the event that happened that morning. She told them word-by-word of what Knuckles had told her. Ruby and Cream seemed surprised by this but Amy looked as if she knew all along. It seemed like she was expecting it.

"I don't see why you two are surprised. All the guys think of us like that. They think we're weak and useless." said Amy with her head down and her knees pressed up against her chest.

"That's not true. We're not weak or useless!" shouted Cream, standing up on her feet.

"It is! If not, then why does Sonic ignore me?! Why does he run from me?! He doesn't even like me, not one bit!" Amy began to cry into her hands, letting all her anger and stress out for the first time.

"Amy that's not true-" Ruby tried to comfort her younger sister but it only seemed to make matters worse.

"It is, it is! I'm nothing to him! I'm just useless trash! I'm not even good enough to be his friend…" Amy's voice seemed to trail off somewhere into the distance. The rest of the girls sat in silence with their heads down, not knowing what to say. Though they knew that Amy was partially right; everyone one thought that girls were the weak ones.

Rouge was the first to break the ice, "Hey Amy, you like to sing right?" she responded with a small nod. Rouge got up from her seat and move towards the silver stereo that sat in the corner of the room.

"Rouge what are you doing?" asked Ruby.

Amy, Ruby and Cream shared confused looks as they watch Rouge fiddle around with the stereo. She took out her iPod and connected it up to the speakers.

"Amy its time you understand that it's not you, it's him. Sonic can't see how much you're truly worth. It's time to let go." Rouge spoke softly.

Amy looked back down, letting nothing but a sigh escape her lips. Were Rouge's words not getting to her? Were they not clear enough?

Rouge turned to face Ruby, "Imma need your help for this."

"For what?" asked Ruby, in total confusion once again.

"You'll catch on." Rouge pressed a button on her iPod as the beat of music flowed through the speakers. Amy looked back up to see what Rouge had planned. She could hear the beat of drums and guitars playing.

**(A/N: each time you see brackets around some words, that means that is the other person singing that part only.)**

_**Rouge: **__  
Hey, good girl  
With your head in the clouds  
I bet you I can tell you  
What you're thinkin' about_

_You'll see a good boy  
Gonna give you the world  
But he's gonna leave you cryin'  
With your heart in the dirt_

Just as Rouge said, Ruby finally caught on and she began to sing to.

_**Ruby:**__  
His lips are dripping honey  
But he'll sting you like a bee  
So lock up all your love and  
Go and throw away the key_

_Hey good girl (hey, good girl)  
Get out while you can  
I know you think you got a good man_

_**Both: **__  
Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting' on your goodbye shoes and go, go-o-o, go-o-o-o...  
Better listen to me  
He's low, low, low..._

Amy and Cream sat and continued to stare in awe at the white bat and her own sister singing, and with each word they sang, the more Amy would understand.

_**Rouge:  
**__Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)  
You got a heart of gold  
You want a white wedding  
And a hand you can hold_

_**Ruby:  
**__Just like you should, girl (Just like you should, girl)  
Like every good girl does  
Want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love_

_But he's really good at lying__**  
**__Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust  
'Cause when he says forever  
Well, it don't mean much_

_**Rouge:  
**__Hey good girl (hey, good girl)  
So good for him  
Better back away honey  
You don't know where he's been_

_**Both:  
**__Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go-o-o, go-o-o-o...  
Yeah yeah yeah, he's low  
Yeah yeah yeah_

_**Rouge:  
**__Oh, he's no good, girl  
Why can't you see?  
He'll take your heart and break it  
Listen to me, yeah_

_**Both:  
**__Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
Just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, he's no good_

_Won't you open up your eyes?  
Just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes_

As the rhythm of the song slowed down and came to a stop, Amy and Cream applauded as Ruby and Rouge bowed.

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Cream.

"Yeah, why didn't you ever tell us that you two were such good singers?" cried Amy in excitement.

"Ya' never asked." said Rouge with a smirk, "But do you get what we're trying to say?"

Amy responded with an 'mmhm' and a nod.

"It's time that I got over Sonic and live my life to the fullest!" Amy yelled as she raised her fist in the air.

"That's the spirit!" said Cream. All the girls began to giggle and laugh.

"But I still can't get over the fact that they think we're useless to them…" said Amy. The others knew who she meant when she said 'them'. You didn't need to be a rocket scientist know that.

"Well let's show 'em that we're not as weak as they say we are!" said Cream. This came to be a surprised to the girls. This seemed a little out of character for the small bunny.

"Cream…"

'_You're not the only ones with broken hearts…'_

"What do you suggest we do?" asked Ruby.

"They think we're so weak, then let's give them a taste of their own medicine."

"What do you mean?"

"If we're so useless to them, then there's no reason for us to be here, is there? Say we were to suddenly 'disappear', do you think they're gonna care?"

"You do have a point…" Amy began to be in deep thought before saying anything else "You know what, Creams right. Why are we still here? Like you guys said; it's time to live our lives to the fullest. But that's not gonna start here. So who's with me?" Amy extended her arm out, wearing a hopeful smile. Cream was the first to extend her arm and placed her hand on top of Amy's. Ruby and Rouge glanced at each other before putting up their own smile and placing their hands on top of Cream's and Amy's.

"I guess it's settled then. We'll talk about the details in the morning," Ruby glanced over to the clock on the wall, "It's already 10:00. We should get to sleep, we need to rest." The girls nodded in agreement. Amy went up to her room, as did Ruby. Rouge and Cream went to sleep in the guest bedrooms. The rest of the night was peaceful and silent, just as it was this morning…

**X**

_(One week later…)_

Tails had been working on his newest update on the X Tornado for the past few weeks and hadn't had much to eat. He'd been so focused on his precious plane that he didn't even notice how much time had actually gone bye. He hasn't even eaten in the past 48 hours. His best friend and brother, Sonic the Hedgehog, would often stop by every now and then and tell him that he needed to take a break from his work, but his excuse would always be the same; 'I need to be ready for the next time Eggman strikes.'

About three weeks ago, Eggman had a surprise attack on the city and during the battle between Sonic and Eggman, the blue hero was injured but nothing to serious, he was back on his feet in about a week. But Tails would blame himself for his injury. The X Tornado had been badly damaged and was about to crash into the ground. Sonic, who was on the wing of the plain, tried to get his little brother out but the ejection seat was busted and Tails was stuck. When they finally manage to get it out, it was already too late for Sonic. He went down with the plane. After Tails had landed safely on the ground, his first priority was to make sure Sonic was okay. He found him unconscious under scraps of metal with wounds and bruises all over his body. Lucky for Sonic, it was a quick recovery and was only left with one scar on the top right corner of his back. Now all Tails wants to do is perfect his plane so nothing will go wrong, unlike last time.

Sonic came running into Tails work shop to

"Hey Tails, ya in here buddy?" he said, looking for the orange kitsune hoping he had finally decided to a break.

"I'm down here." replied Tails from under his plane.

"Oh, come on Tails, take a break already." retorted Sonic. Some weird smell seemed to fill the air and it wasn't coming from the plane, "And take a shower while you're at it, will ya?" he pinched his nose to stop himself from smelling the funny smell.

"I did." Tails stayed on the small board that kept him in place under the plane.

"When?"

"…"

"OK that's it Tails, I can't take this anymore." using his right foot, Sonic pulled Tails out of under the X Tornado so he can see him better. "You go upstairs and take a shower and get yourself fixed up, right now."

"You're not my mom…" Tails pouted refusing to look him in the eyes.

"What did ya say?"

"Nothing mom!" After seeing the look Sonic gave him, he dashed upstairs into the main parts of his house to take a shower. Sonic chuckled at his brother. For a genius inventor, he can be really childish at times.

Then at that every moment, Sonic felt a cold chill up his spine. It felt strange and unnatural and he didn't like it one bit. He tried to shake the feeling off and concentrate more on helping his little brother. He walked upstairs and began raiding his fridge. It was no surprise to him that most of the food had already gone bad. He groaned in frustration. He decided to go take a little nap while he waited for Tails to finish cleaning himself up.

Ten minutes later Tails walked out of his bathroom and down to the living room where Sonic slept on the couch. Tails took this opportunity to sneak back downstairs to finish his work. Tip-toeing his way down and occasionally looking over his shoulder to make sure Sonic was still asleep. Only a few steps away. Tip-toe, tip-toe. Inching closer and closer to the door that lead to the workshop. Tip-toe, tip-toe. He sighed in relief, finally making it to the door. He placed his hand on the door knob, slowly turning it and pulling the door open and causing a few creaks from the hinges. He froze, slowly turning his head back to make sure his brother was still asleep.

Sighing once again in relief, he continued to open the door and-

"Tails…" he froze again. Slowly and cautiously, head turned his head only to find his best friend sitting up on the brown coach glaring at him. "Tails, you have to chillax for a while. Being cooped up down there is not good."

"Come on, Sonic. Just give me some more time and I'll be done." complained Tails.

"Yeah, sure, that's what you said the last time I was here." Sonic stood up from the couch, stretching his arms and walking over to Tails who groaned in frustration, "Why don't you go visit Cream and Vanilla? They're always making delicious treats and you're all out of food too."

"Then can I finish the X Tornado?" the young fox clasped his hands together as if he was begging.

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Fine, IF you promise to take more frequent breaks, deal?"

"Deal!" without another word, Tails ran past Sonic, out the door and began heading towards Creams house, leaving Sonic to watch him run off.

He smirked at his younger brother, with a chuckle escaping is lips. He then walked back to the couch to continue his slumber.

**X**

Tails soon reached the peach colored house which belonged to Cream the rabbit and her mother, Vanilla the rabbit. He shuffled up to the door step, raised his fist and knocked three times.

No answer.

That's strange… normally he would be greeted be a young cheerful bunny by now. He knocked another three times.

"Cream? Vanilla? You guys home? It's me, Tails." this time he could here faint shuffles on the other side of the door and soon enough, a tall cream colored rabbit answered. "Vanilla! You had me worried there for a second." chuckled Tails, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Tails. I was just caught up on something, that's all." replied Vanilla, trying her best to put on a joyful smile, but it didn't seem to fool Tails. He decided not to pressure her to much about it. She might just be a little tired, that's it. Right?

"It's alright."

"Would you like to come in? Cream and Cheese made dozens of chocolate chip cookies the other day. Too much for me. Perhaps you would like to take some for yourself and Sonic?" she said politely, moving to the side to let Tails pass through.

"That sounds wonderful, Vanilla! I'm sure Sonic would love them." said Tails. He walked into the home of the rabbits. Creamed colored walls surrounded him as he continued to walk into the small living room, which contained one large rosy-red couch, enough for at least four people to sit on, two single couches, a glass coffee table in the centre and a small T.V that stood on another table built to holds T.V's and had four small draws and a small cupboard in the middle.

"Speaking of Cream, is she here? I wanted to talk to her about something." he said as he sat down on the small couch on the right. Vanilla stiffened the moment Tails asked about the whereabouts of her daughter. She cleared her throat before saying anything else.

"Uh, s-she's gone out with the girls again." she struggled to talk and Tails could clearly see something was wrong. Before he could ask, Vanilla had already spoken again, "I'll go fetch you some cookies from the kitchen. I'll be right back." she said, walking in to the next room.

Tails could feel the tension as Vanilla spoke her words. Something was clearly wrong and Vanilla knew something he didn't. She was hiding something from him and he intended to find out one way or another. He just hoped that it was nothing _too_ serious. If something was to happen to Cream, he would never forgive himself. He feared that if something did happen, he would have blamed himself.

Tails continued to think when his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of glass smashing. The noise came from the kitchen and by instinct, he rushed to see what happened. When he arrived, he saw Vanilla on the ground collecting sharp pieces of broken glass scattered on the floor.

"Vanilla, what happened?" he immediately rushed to the ground to help her pick up the shattered glass.

"Oh, it's nothing. The plate slipped, that's all."

It was all too obvious.

"Vanilla… What's wrong?" says Tails, concern written all over his face and voice.

"It's nothing you have to worry about. Everything's fine."

"Vanilla, you can't fool me. I've known you long enough to tell when you're upset about something."

Vanilla stopped picking up the broken glass, letting Tails to continue the work. Her head bent down and she gave off a distant look.

"Did something happen to… Cream?" he wished that he wouldn't have to say anything and that nothing did happen but the way Vanilla is acting, something was wrong.

She took a deep breath before standing up and as did Tails.

"Tails, Cream is… she's gone…" the words he thought he would never hear… was it true? Was Cream really… No! He refused to believe that this is the truth.

"Y-y-you m-mean Cream is… de-" he couldn't even mange the words to come out.

"Oh Chaos, no! I'm sure she very much alive, but… she's missing…" Tails sighed in relief, now knowing that Cream wasn't… well you know…

"Missing? How? When?!" his voice got louder with each word he spoke. Although he knew she was alive, he couldn't shake off the feeling that Cream might be in danger.

"Actually, it isn't just Cream," said Vanilla, "The other girls have disappeared too. Rouge, Ruby and even Amy."

"What?! How long have you known this?" asked Tails.

"I only found out two hours ago. But apparently they left several hours ago."

"Seven hours ago?!"

"Yes, they also left behind a note for you's." Vanilla walked out of the kitchen, leaving behind the broken glass, and with Tails carefully following behind. She led him the dining table were two pieces of paper lay, one in an open envelop and the other in an enclosed one. She handed him the blank enclosed envelop. He took it in his hands and slowly opened it, fearing what continents were in the letter. Before taking out the paper inside, he glanced over to Vanilla, hoping for a sign to say this was a joke or something. His hands trembled as he slid the sheet of paper out of its envelop, slowly unfolding it. You could see his eyes moving side-to-side and widening with each sentence he read, and soon enough, one by one, small tears began to slide down his cheeks, coming from his sky blue eyes that now were filled with sadness.

"I… I can't believe it…" his voice was weak, but he spoke loud enough for Vanilla to hear. He brought up his shoulder, rubbing it against his cheeks, removing the fallen tears from his soft fur. "I refuse to believe it!"

"Tails… I-" before she could finish her sentence, Tails ran out the door, carrying the letter in one hand and with the other he used it to prevent himself from shedding anymore tears.

He ran all the way back to his house where he knew Sonic would be. He hoped that his big brother would be able to find the girls before it was too late.

"Sonic!" he ran in, slamming the door behind him as he entered his home searching for the blue hedgehog, and just as he expected, Sonic was resting on the long brown couch. "Sonic wake up!"

He began violently shaking him till he woke up from his peaceful slumber.

"Tails, you back alre-" he stopped in midsentence the moment he saw that Tails had been crying. "Tails! What's wrong, buddy? Are you alright?" worry began overwhelm him. Tails continued to cry into Sonic's chest while he gently rubbed his back, soothing his little brother down. He then bent down to his height so they could see each, eye-to-eye and with one hand still placed on the foxes shoulder.

"Ok Tails, now tell me what happened?" asked Sonic, just as his touch, his voice was soft and gentle as well. Tails wiped away his tears and took a small breath before explaining.

"I-I-I messed up."

"What do you mean you messed up?" he gave Tails a moment to speak, but he said nothing, "Tails what did you do?"

"I… I…" he tried to speak, but he couldn't muster up the courage to say anything. Instead he extended out his hand which held a scrunched up piece of paper. Sonic glanced at the note and back to Tails before taking the paper in his own hands. He carefully unfolded the note, fearing what word could be printed on it. He scanned his eyes over the letter, not believing what his eyes were reading;

_Dear Sonic Gang and everyone else,_

_We apologize for leaving without telling anyone anything, but we just couldn't stay any longer. It has come to our attention that we are not wanted and are useless to you guys. There was no purpose for us to stay and we understand that we mean nothing to you guys which is why we had to leave. We hope you're happy without us in the way of your paths anymore, and if we do ever cross each other's paths… then you won't even recognized who we are._

_~ Rouge, Cream, Ruby and Amy_

_P.S. Please don't come looking for us because you'll never find us._

It was a small letter that left a big effect on them. Sonic never thought the girls would actually leave, especially Cream and Amy. And the feeling he got from it just didn't feel right; he hated it.

Sonic stood up, with a blank expression on his face. "I will find them Tails. I don't care what the note says, whatever the cost." He was about to dash out to begin his quest but Tails had stopped him for some reason. His expression showed that it was important and most likely concerning the girls.

"I… I think I know why they might of left." he said, looking down to the ground in shame.

"Don't worry, so do I-"

"No, I… I mean… mainly Cream. She isn't the kind to just pack up and leave, especially without Vanilla." Sonic stayed to listen to Tails' reasons and explanations. He told him everything he knew or at least _thought_ he knew. Once he finished, Sonic nodded, understanding every word Tails said to him. He hated to admit it, but, Sonic knew exactly what he was going through. Tails is an innocent kid how still has much to learn about emotions and how to deal with them.

"Don't worry Tails, I promise you'll get your chance to apologize to her. I will find them." His voice was now much solid than before. His whole sentence was not just a statement, but also a promise. "By the way, how long ago did they leave?"

"About several hours ago. Maybe more, I can't be sure." replied Tails. His tears had already stopped flowing down. He didn't need to cry anymore because of the promise Sonic made; and once Sonic makes a promise he'll keep it.

"And how do you know that?"

"Vanilla told me, but she only found out two hours ago."

It was strange. How did she know they left that long, but only found out a few hours later? This raised suspicion about her and he told Tails about his suspicions.

"Well when I was over there I did see another note on the table. It might have been from the girls and was only meant to be seen by her?"

Sonic placed his thumb under his chin and curled up his index finger into an arch and placing it just beneath his lips, giving him that look that told everyone that he was in thinking mode.

"I want to have a look at that note then. In the meantime, you head to Angel Island in the X Tornado and ask Knuckles if he knows anything, and while you're at it, see if you can find the girls from the air too. I'll head into town and ask Team Chaotix and anybody else I find. Got it?"

Tails replied with a nodded and rushed down to his workshop and started up his plane. Sonic on the other hand dashed out the house and into the forest, making his way to his first destination; Vanilla's house. Once there, he knocked on the brown wooden doors waiting to be answered. Thankfully he only had to wait a few moments before he got too impatient.

"Oh, hello Sonic." Vanilla greeted him before letting him into her home. "I suppose you've already have heard the news?" Her face returned to the sadden expression, as it was before.

"Yes and I wanted to let you know that we're going to do whatever it takes to find them and return them home safely." he reassured her. But her response was not what he was expecting.

"R-really? Well, thank you Sonic." She offered her best smile but it wasn't enough to fool Sonic. Instead it raised more suspicion.

"Vanilla, what are you hiding?" his tone of voice seemed more demanding than a simple question.

Vanilla sighed, "It would seem that everyone can see through me today." she said, slightly looking down. "Yes I do know something about the girls but I assure you that I have no idea where they are."

"What did the note say?" He had surprised her by bringing up the note she had, but didn't question it.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that."

"What?! Why?!"

"I gave my word to my daughter that I would say nothing. I'm sorry Sonic, all I can tell you is that they do not want to be found."

"I don't care what they say, I'm going to find them! For all we know they could be in danger!" he said, waving his arms around.

"You have to trust them, Sonic. They can take care of themselves."

Sonic had enough. He stormed out of the rabbit's home and sped away, heading for his next destination.

**X**

Once he got his plane up and ready, Tails took off towards Angel Island, where he would find the red guardian protecting the Master Emerald like always. He flew past the Mystic Ruins and over Station Square and would occasionally look down to see if he could find two hedgehogs, a bat and a young rabbit with a chao. So far, no luck. He continued his descent towards Angel Island.

After a few more minutes of flying at high speeds, the floating island could be clearly seen. Tails slowly lowered the plane down on the island in the forest before turning the engines off and making his way to the marble white pedestal, where the Master Emerald sat, untouched. The light from the sun would shine down and reflect off the large emerald, creating a beautiful scene.

"Hey Knuckles!" Tails yelled out to the red echidna, who was laying on the stairs in a light sleep.

"Huh?" said Knuckles, opening one eye to reveal who had spoken to him. "Oh, hey Tails. What's up?" He now stood up, knowing that Tails was not an intruder.

"Have you seen the girls?"

"Which girls?" he asked stupidly.

"The girls! You know, Cream, Amy, Ruby and Rouge!" he replied in a hurry, swinging his arms forward.

"Oh, right. Uh…" Knuckles tilted his head up and placed a hand on his chin while thinking. "I did see Rouge earlier this week."

Tails shook his head, "No, I mean today!"

"Uh… nope, why?"

"They've run away. Sonic and I are out looking for them." explained Tails.

"Run away? Why?"

"I don't exactly know. They said something about us not wanting them around us." His face dropped down as he remembered the note that was left behind.

"Aw crap…" Knuckles put his hand in his quills, scratching the back of his head in frustration. He was now concerned. He blamed himself and his stupid little speech he told Rouge. He thought that Rouge had gone and told the others what he had said and had all run away. He felt so stupid and a strange feeling began to fill his chest.

"They left some time ago. We have no idea where they went or if they'll every come back."

Knuckles was speechless. He never thought the girls would actually leave for ever.

He let a sigh escape his lips, "I'm sorry Tails, this is all my fault."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"The last time I saw Rouge we had an argument and I said something that I shouldn't have."

"What did you say?"

"Uh… well… let's just say that I might have, accidentally, insulted the entire population of girls." said Knuckles with a nervous chuckle.

"Well, you weren't the only one. I… kind of said something to Cream that I shouldn't have." Tails head bent down again in guilt and regret.

"I guess we're all at fault here then, aren't we? Even Sonic."

"Yeah, I guess we are…" there was a pause before Tails continued his sentence, "I better get back to searching for them. If you find anything, let us know."

"Will do."

And with that, Tails went off towards the X Tornado and flew off to find the girls before it was too late.

**X**

Sonics next destination was to find Shadow. Ruby was the only person who had gotten close enough to Shadow personally, since the 'Ultimate Life Form' incident that happened a few years ago. Sonic hope that he would know something about the girl's disappearance.

He went searching everywhere for the ebony hedgehog. He searched the entire town and no luck, so he went back through the Mystic Ruins to see if he was there. Thankfully, he was. Sonic skidded to a holt at the first sight of the hedgehog, laying beneath a shady tree with his eyes closed.

"What do you want Faker?" Shadow didn't have to open his eyes to know who was standing in front of him.

"Amy, Ruby, Cream and Rouge have gone missing." Just as Sonic spoke those words, Shadows eyes opened in less than a millisecond.

"What did you do to Amy this time?"

"I-I didn't…" Sonic couldn't deny it. He knew what he did was wrong of him but he would still reject and run from her, leaving her with a broken heart.

Shadow smirked at the frustrated hedgehog, obviously enjoying his suffering.

"Shut up! Have you seen them or not?!" Sonic yelled.

"No I haven't. But maybe if you weren't such an asshole to Amy, they wouldn't have run away, would they?" Shadow said, with another smirk playing at his lips.

Sonic growled, "Will you just shut up! If you don't know anything than you're useless to me." As he was about to walk away, he spotted Shadow standing up and heading towards him. "Where are you going?"

"What is it to you? But if you must know, I'll help you look for them." He replied walking pass Sonic.

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter why, just be thankful." And with that, the black hedgehog ran off in his own direction to begin his search. Sonic stood there watching him run off, wondering why he wanted to help. It was sort of strange for him to want to search for the girls, much less, even care. Sonic pushed his thoughts a side and continued to focus on the task at hand; finding the lost girls. He then sped off in another direction towards the Chaotix Detective Agency.

When he reached the agency, he rushed in and immediately began asking questions. But lucky just wasn't on his side today. They knew nothing about the girl's disappearance but promised to keep him posted just in case if they found anything; they were a detective agency after all.

Sonic made his way back to the home of Tails. There, he found the twin tailed fox pacing back and forth in the living room, and the moment he spotted Sonic, he ran up to him hoping for some good news.

"Sorry buddy, but no-one knew anything." said Sonic, a disappointed look spread across on his face.

Tails held the same expression upon his own face. He treaded over to his couch with heavy steps, eyes lowed and arms slowly swaying. He plopped himself on the soft cushions of the sofa, letting small droplets of tears run down his cheeks and onto the brown pillows. Sonic slowly walked over to him, bending down to become eye level with him. He placed a gentle hand on his head, softly stoking his bright orange fur.

"I just wanted to see her one last time. Even if it was only for a brief moment, I would use that time to apologize to her." More tears appeared from the brink of his crystal blue eyes.

"I know… But like I said before; I will find them and make sure we _all_ apologize." A promise that he would never break, even if it takes him years to locate them, he'll never give up.

The week had started out as peaceful as it can be and ended in the worst way possible. Their friends ran away and it was their entire fault. Guilt replaced the peaceful aura and it would stay there until this problem was resolved. And Sonic had a bad feeling that he might never find them…

**X**

**I know the ending was a bit crappy and I will work on that. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Also, I need to know if some of you readers would like me to add in SilverXBlaze. If so, I'll keep this chapter and won't change it but they will be in the next chapter and maybe a few flashbacks of how they came into the group. There is a poll on my profile or you can just tell me in the reviews.**

**I don't own the song either. It's called 'Good Girl' by Carrie Underwood.**

**Next chapter will hopefully be out in due time.**

**KOTD out~**


End file.
